User talk:Blacksong
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thunderstrike's Destiny page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 20:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Blacksong! I am Eeveestar, but you can call me Eevee or Vee. Welcome, and have a great time here! 21:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm Spirit. Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, I can do my best to help you. Hope you like this wiki! 22:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 22:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm Hawky! I just wanted to drop by and say... OMG YOU ARE A FRUITS BASKET KYO FAN TOO YAY FINALLY I'M NOT ALONE WE ARE OFFICIALLY BUDDIES!!!! <3 <3 As you can see, I am one of Kyo's biggest fans and I am enthusiastic, kind, smart and friendly. I don't bite, so drop by at anytime and say hello! If you ever want to know more about me, you can always heck my user page! 15:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) XD Liar, because I ♥ Kyo more than anyone. He's so sexy! My sister read AND watched the manga/TV show three times. INSTANT BUUDEHS <3 20:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply... I was at a convention that lasted from Friday-Monday. I'm unsure why it won't let you edit the page, you might want to ask Artimas Hunter about that. About the deletion of pages, you need an admin to delete the articles. You can leave an admin a message or put a { {delete} } on the page (Delete spaces when putting it in). Since I'm openly available now, what do you need deleted? [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 22:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Please make sure to leave your signature (do five ~) whenever leaving someone a message. And I'll see what I can do. :) --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Driver picks the music ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'''shotgun shuts his cakehole]] 00:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) hello, Blacksong! It's come to my attention that you've uploaded more than eight pictures a month (which is our rule). Because of this infraction, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from uploading any images until the month of September is over. If you refuse to comply, consequences will have to be taken. Thanks! :) -- Consider it done. :) -- Sorry, I keep forgeting to leave my signature! I'm so stupid! I promise to remember it from now on. Blacksong (talk) 19:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Blacksong Yep! :) --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Driver picks the music ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'shotgun shuts his cakehole']] 23:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello and welcome to warriors fanfiction wiki! I am Dusk, But you can call me Duskeh, Night or Blizzard! Im glad to see you joined our wiki, Im looking foward to knowing you quite well. Please come to me if you need any help! ~Dusk Hi there! Is it saying anything when you try to edit it, or does it just not open right? Because if it's not opening right, there might just be a problem with your internet connection or something. Let me know! :) ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly...